Stolen
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword passes out before a mission. Will Aisha stay behind with the boy she likes or will someone steal him away? One-Shot. NTR


**WARNING: This story is an NTR story of ElswordxAra, the victim being Aisha. **

**Please don't hate me for this. **

**I tried to make Aisha more tsun in this, to make the NTR more gut punching.**

**Appearances:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Everyone Else: They're there, they just aren't important**

* * *

**Stolen**

"What do you mean he's sick?" Aisha's yell could be heard throughout the house.

The gang was preparing to head out for a mission. At the last minute, Elsword collapsed in a high fever.

"He's faking it. I swear he is sooo annoying!" Aisha yelled once again. She was talking to Rena, both of them were outside Elsword's door.

"Aisha. Keep your voice down. He's trying to sleep." Rena said.

"Sleep? He's being a lazy slob like usual!" Just as Aisha said it, the door opened with Elesis walking out.

"Its official, he can't come with us. One of us has to stay behind to take care of him." Elesis stated.

Aisha huffed in response.

"Stupid Elsword!" She yelled, Rena and Elesis motioned for her to keep quiet.

"I bet he waited till the last second to pass out just to annoy me!" She yelled again, making the two older girls sigh at how bitter she was.

"Fine! If no one else wants too…" Aisha started off; she saw a moment to stay behind with the boy she _hated._

"I could stay behind…" She mumbled the last part extremely soft.

"What?" Rena and Elesis both ask, they didn't catch the last part.

"I…" Aisha started off again, hoping to repeat it a tinsy bit louder

"Um…" A voice rang out at the other end of the hallway. The three girls turned towards it. Ara peeked her head around the corner.

"I-If it's no trouble to anyone. I could stay behind." She said shyly. Aisha could feel her eye twitch at the comment.

"No way! You shouldn't go out of your way to take care of him!" Aisha yelled at her, causing Ara to hide around the corner in fear. Elesis smiled, thinking up a good way to tease Aisha.

"So what you're saying is, you want to stay behind and take care of my brother instead?" Elesis said, directed towards Aisha.

"W-What! N-No! Of course not!" Aisha rejected. The two girls beside her mentally face palmed.

"Why would I want to stay behind for an idiot like him! I hate him! He's nothing but a pain!" She continued on.

"In fact, I'm leaving! I don't care what happens to him! He can go die!" She finished, stomping down the hallway past the scared Ara.

Rena and Elesis looked at each other in disappointment. They both sigh before walking towards Ara and telling her that she could stay.

* * *

"Aisha?" Elsword mumbled. He could hear the rustling of someone next to him.

His eyes fluttered open but instead of Aisha, he saw Ara sitting in a chair next to his bed. She fidgeted around while looking away.

"Where's everyone?" He asked as he sat up. He glanced out the window and noticed that sun was setting.

"Um, everyone else left for the mission." She answered. He sighed in disappointment at not going.

"So it's just the two of us then?" He asked for a conformation. Ara blushed and nodded.

The two sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Their relationship was a friendly one. When it came to battle, they looked out for one another just like anyone else in the gang. Outside of battle however, the two would never majorly interact aside from greetings.

The two occasionally look at each other though, glancing away when the other would look towards them but not without the other noticing.

"So…" Elsword started off, he wanted to make some conversation with the girl sitting next to him. He glanced at Ara and noticed her face was really red. She squeaked when she saw his eyes on her.

"U-Um, I'll get the medicine!" Ara yelled before quickly getting up and running out the door.

Elsword sat there, watching as the door closed behind her. He sighed to himself at how awkward things were.

* * *

The door opened again, Elsword looked over and noticed it was Ara, though a bit different. Ara was in her Eun form.

Elsword had only ever seen her like that in battle, he was curious as to why she was in it now.

'Ara' went over to him, holding a bottle of liquid in one hand.

Her red eyes gazed upon him. He could feel that something was off as she just stared at him.

Suddenly, Elsword could feel something soft and fluffy wrap around his arms, the fox tails were curling around his arms, restraining him.

He tried to get out of the bed but 'Ara' pushed him down. She removed top of the bottle and quickly forced Elsword to drink it all.

When he was done, 'Ara' tossed the bottle to the side while Elsword coughed at the weird taste of the medicine. He could feel his body start to grow hot.

Then 'Ara' started to undress herself, much to Elsword's embarrassment. She took off everything, quickly covering her chest and crotch with her arms while still restraining Elsword with her tails.

Elsword's face was beet red at the entire scene. He yelped when 'Ara' tossed open the covered as she got in and lay on top of him.

He could feel her bare body touch against him through his pajamas.

"Ah, Ara really doesn't want to switch with me." A deeper voice came from the girl, one that Elsword didn't recognize. He was puzzled at what was going on and the girl on top of him could see it.

"You're wondering why I did this aren't you?" The girl asked him. His throat was too dry to even speak, he nodded instead.

"Ara knows this but she refuses to go through with it." The tails around Elsword's arm released him though, his body was still numb from whatever he took. Instead the tails wrapped themselves around him, creating a secure embrace between the girl and boy.

"Only by sleeping with a man can Ara get the power she needs to save her brother." 'Ara' leaned in closer to the boy's face. Elsword could feel himself start to melt as he gazed into the girl's red eyes.

"Why me?" Elsword mumbled. He could at least figure that the man she was referring too was going to be him. He wanted to know why.

"Well, you are the perfect target. Chung is cute, but Ara isn't interested in him. Add is sweet, but Ara isn't interested in him. Raven is handsome, but Ara isn't interested in him." 'Ara' responded before smiling. He was beginning to sense a pattern.

"But you…she loves you. So everything would work perfectly if it was you" She said seductively before rubbing her cheek against his.

'Ara loves me?' Elsword thought. He could feel his face to grow hotter, not from the drug or sensation of the girl touching him but from realization that someone loved him.

"Y-You're Eun right…?" Elsword asked, Ara had only mentioned Eun a few times but from what he knew, Eun was a fox spirit that lent Ara power and also protected her.

Eun nodded with a smile.

"Ara didn't have the courage to go through with all of this so I wanted to give her a push." She said and winked.

"Listen, I'm about to switch with Ara now, I suggest you put your arms around her now so she can't escape." She said before closing her eyes.

Elsword quickly took her advice, wrapping his arms around Ara's back. He could feel the fox tails shrink away from him as he could see the Ara's white long hair return back to its normal length and color.

When she opened her eyes again, the familiar gold eyes looked down at Elsword. He sighed that he didn't have to deal with Eun anymore but now…

Tears started to well up around Ara's eyes. She started to struggle to get away from Elsword but he held onto her tight.

…he had to deal with Ara.

"Ara…" He called out, hoping to calm her down.

"No! I'm sorry! Eun. She. I-" She was silenced when Elsword moved up to kiss her.

When they parted, Ara whimpered in delight. Elsword felt himself getting more and more turned on from looking at her.

"Elsword…the medicine that you took…it was an aphrodisiac." Ara explained, he swallowed down hard as he stared intently at Ara's lips, hoping to kiss them again.

"It was supposed to also knock you out. I wanted to do it with you while you were unconscious but Eun, she…" She started to fidget but Elsword held her tight.

"I'm just scared that you would reject me…" She finished before starting to sob. Elsword placed a hand on the back of her head and gently stroked it.

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. Their tongues trilled around each other.

Ara rubbed her bare body against Elsword's. Wanting to feel even better, he removed his pajamas, his bare body rubbed against Ara's.

Ara wrapped her hand around Elsword's neck in an attempt to kiss him more.

The two threw away whatever self-control they had left as they made out for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Next Day…**

"Chung! Eve! Hurry up, we have to get home!" Aisha yelled. The group was on their way back home. Every second on not being back only infuriated her.

"Aisha, you can always just teleport back home so you can take care of Elsword." Rena suggested. She could see two responses. The first being that Aisha would look at her in surprise for not realizing it sooner and then quickly disappearing a second later. The second being…

"W-What? N-No! Like I want to take care of that brat!" Aisha quickly replied back with a noticeable blush. She increased her pace until she was in front of the group.

…deny it like she usually does and torture herself by taking the slow way back home.

Rena snickers to herself while Elesis catches up with Aisha.

"So what is it you like about my brother?" Elesis asked. Aisha blushed at her question.

"I don't like Elsword!" She quickly shouted. She started to walk faster but Elesis quicken her pace to match her.

"If you're worried about it, I'm fine with having you as my little sister~"

"R-Really?" Aisha stuttered. She had seen Elesis as potential problem if something ever _happened_ with Elsword. Not that she wanted anything to happen.

"Sure, but you have to marry my brother if you want to." At this, Rena, a good distance away, started to laugh.

Aisha's face immediately redden at the thought of marriage. It's not like she had already planned her wedding with Elsword or anything like that. That would be stupid.

"I told you I don't like him! I hate him!" She yelled at Elesis. It was one thing when Rena teased her about it, it's another when the sister of the boy she _hates _to teases her.

Elesis rocked her head back and smiled. From all the letters from Elsword and the short amount of time she's spent since she joined the group, she knew one way to get under Aisha's skin.

"Really? That's a shame then…" The tone in Elesis's voice sounded disappointed. Aisha started to feel bad at her harsh response towards her.

"I guess Ara would make for a better little sister."

Aisha stopped walking. Her body trembled in fear as she placed her hands on her face to cover the tears streaming from her eyes.

The group quickly stopped walking, Rena ran forward to comfort her friend.

Elesis sighed, scratching the back of her head, thinking she might have taken it a bit too far.

Aisha sobbed. She _hated_ Elsword with all her might but the thought of him being with someone else just hurt.

"Aisha, you should be more honest with yourself." Rena said, patting Aisha's back.

"Life is too short, especially for humans." She continued.

"I've seen too many people live with regret. I don't want you to be one of them."

Aisha nodded in understanding; the current life they all lived in was dangerous. At any moment, something could happen and she would never see Elsword again. She clutched her chest in pain as she noticed Elesis walk up to her, she had another thought about getting Aisha to open up.

"I was just joking about Ara. If anything, my brother really likes you." Elesis said, hoping to make amends for the direction things turned too.

"You don't have to be completely honest with him, but if you give him some hints, I'm sure he would come after you."

Aisha nodded again to Elesis's words.

"I-I might like him…just little…" She mumbled. The two older girls looked at each other and squealed.

Both of them take Aisha's hands and start leading her back home.

"Come on, I'm sure my brother would love your company!" Elesis shouted.

"I bet Elsword is dying to see you. " Rena commented.

Aisha felt a bit distressed but gradually relaxed. She was glad that she had these two girls on her side.

It wasn't before long before they could see their home in the distance. It's at this point that Aisha made a resolve to herself once she saw him again.

'I'll tell him I love him.'

* * *

The two hadn't separated since they started.

Elsword looked down at the beautiful girl he was connected to.

The drugs were now gone but the feelings he had were still in him as he looked at her, feelings that had always been inside him, feelings that he kept in check for fear of hurting someone, feelings that were now guiding him.

Lust.

He had always felt this way about Ara. Her foreign beauty that made her seem like a goddess.

No. To him, she was a goddess.

He had been afraid of changing everything. He was afraid of what everyone else would say or react, especially Aisha.

He was in love with Aisha, but with their combative relationship , he felt as if his feelings would never reach her. The last straw was when she didn't stay behind. He was half asleep when he heard her yell how much she didn't want to take care of him, how she hated him.

His eyes glanced away from Ara but she placed a hand on his cheek, earning his gaze back on her again.

"Only look at me." She said softly. Her voice melted all doubts inside him. He started again, much to Ara's surprise and pleasure.

Elsword was glad that Ara stayed, a girl he could be honest with.

A girl that returned his feelings.

He took a deep breath before swallowing. He wanted to say the three special words.

"I love you." He said, gazing into Ara's eyes. She blushed in response.

"I love you too."

Only a few minutes went by until the two heard the front door open. Elsword stopped and both of them listened as they heard the footsteps of their friends.

Ara started to panic in her head. She wanted to seduce Elsword and she did but she never thought out what she would do after. She looked at Elsword for some clue as to what to do but she only received an empty look back from him.

A chill overcame Elsword. Both he and Ara were naked; he knew they had no time to hide anything. He looked down at Ara's bare body. He admired it as the footsteps got closer.

And then it hit him, an evil idea. He had been made to push against his self-control since yesterday. If everything is about to change then he should at least indulge in the moment.

'**One last time couldn't hurt.'**

This idea made Ara moan in pleasure as she could feel Elsword start up again. She threw her own thoughts away as she realized what he was doing.

Ara placed her hands on Elsword's cheek before she moved up to kiss him. His surprise at the sudden action as well as the growingly loud footsteps only made the kiss deeper.

The two kissed and mated, oblivious to the sound of the door being opened.

Oblivious to the anguished screams and sorrowed wails of their purple-haired friend that watched the scene.

Oblivious to the consequences of their actions that day created.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you enjoyed this story, that makes me happy.**

**If you hated this story, leave a review and flame me. Your suffering also makes me happy :)**

**In the end, I feel as if Aisha got what was coming to her for being so tsun, though would be partly my fault for making her so tsun.**

**That last line, I thought it up once I was done with the story. I have a few ideas of where to take a sequel…**


End file.
